Left in the Dark
by FemJiraiya
Summary: What would happen if on that night that the Nine Tails escaped, not one, but two children were born? Only part of the Kyuubi's chakra was sealed inside Naruto, and it was said Minato sealed the rest with himself, but what if they attempted to seal it inside another as well? Originally posted under another name: This will be the continuation. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Forgotten

I split the chapters up but there is one new chapter. Chapter 5: Control ^_^ *Update*

* * *

Down a long dark hallway she ran. Fear rose within her making her push herself further even though her legs burned from the effort. Escape. Freedom. The sounds of her pursuers echoed behind her. Tears stung the back of her eyes, but she couldn't stop. Couldn't stop.

"She's running for the exit!"

"Stop her!"

Kurai saw the door they spoke of and the light that poured in from it gave her an extra push as she propelled herself out of it. Being blinded by the sun she pushed on heedless of where she ran. She only knew she had to get away. She tried to breathe but even the air seemed heavier outside. Tumbling over something she fell to the ground hard. Trying to look hurt her eyes so she rolled until her side brushed against something and remained very still hoping that they couldn't see her.

"She ran this way!"

"No, I saw her go this way!"

Silently she prayed to whatever being there was that they went a different direction.

"Lord Danzo is not going to be happy about this."

"If we find her then he won't have to know will he? Get moving."

Kurai kept her eyes squeezed shut tight and felt a tear escape. When she heard a soft voice whisper her heart sunk.

"So, you must be who they are looking for."

Kurai couldn't move as hopelessness shrouded her and the fear of being returned to the dark rooms suddenly became all too real.

"Why didn't you run further away than this? It seems to me if you wanted to escape you would have kept running."

She tried to withdraw into herself as the man laid a hand softly on her shoulder.

"You know, I can't help you if you don't say anything."

At that her eyes popped open and she cried out in dismay squeezing her eyes shut once again.

"I heard something over here! Come on."

Kurai heard a sigh before she was lifted, "Now I know what they mean by women in distress. Come on, Princess."

Kurai was thoroughly confused, "What's a princess?"

They stopped suddenly as the boy answered, "In the books I have read a princess is a girl who waits to be rescued by a prince or knight in shining armor. Though having shining armor would make things a little more difficult if you ask me."

"If you're helping me does that mean you are a prince or a knight?"

"Hmm, I hadn't really thought about it. Normally at the end of the book the princess marries the prince or knight."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure that is not always the case. How about you just call me Sai?"

"Sai... Why are you helping me?"

If she had opened her eyes at that moment she would have seen him smile.

"Not too long ago, I was saved from the same way of life."

He remained quiet after that and continued to move. She didn't know where he was taking her or even if she was being returned to the same dark room she had run from but he was kind in his regard for her.

"Sai?" she asked as she closed one hand on the front of his jacket.

"Yes?"

"If you were saved, does that make you a princess like me?"

Pausing only a moment, "I suppose it does."

She thought about this and him. The smells weren't familiar to her so she had to assume he was indeed taking her away from that place.

"Kurai."

"The sun is still up."

"My name is Kurai," she said into his jacket.

"Oh."

"But you can still call me princess if you like."

"I will keep that in mind. Now it is my turn to ask a question. How come you can't open your eyes?"

"It's too bright. The light blinds me."

Sai understood not because it was something he would do but rather he knew that Danzo would keep someone in a dark room for days without even thinking about it.

"Do you know where you're from, Princess?"

"Lord Danzo told me I was born there. He said he named me Kurai because I carry darkness within me. Do you think that people are born with darkness, Sai?"

"I think all people carry darkness within them but I don't think they are born with it. I feel darkness is taught. I don't think the name suits you. Perhaps we can give you a new name."

"Can that be done?"

"Of course. Let's see, perhaps Yoko?

Kurai stuck her tongue out and grimaced.

"No? What about Mai?"

She shook her head.

"I know. We should call you Kohana?"

"Kohana..." she said trying it out, "Why did you pick that one?"

"You were among flowers when I found you. So,when I picked you up, I was picking a little flower."

She smiled, "I like that. Kohana. It will take some getting used to."

"I have a feeling, Princess, that you will soon be answering to that name."

Kohana smiled and slowly tried to open her eyes to get a look at her rescuer.

"I wouldn't do that little one. It's still very bright out here. Wait a few moments more and we will have arrived at our first destination."

She nodded and hid her face back in his jacket to help keep the light out a while longer.

* * *

"Where did Sai run off to?"

"He said there was something he had to do before we left for Suna."

Exaggerating a huge sigh, "Man, he better hurry up or he might actually be later than Kakashi-sensei for once."

Sakura laughed and did her best impression of him, "Sorry guys, I got lost on the road of life."

Naruto snickered, "More like, "Sorry guys, I was reading dirty books again."

"That definitely sounds like Sensei."

"Sorry I'm late guys-"

Naruto and Sakura fell over laughing as Kakashi appeared beside them, "What's so funny?"

The two were rolling on the ground holding themselves as Sai appeared.

"Why are you two rolling on the ground? We have a mission to undertake."

"You're one to talk. You and Kakashi-sensei are late."

"My apologies," Sai said and tilted his head to the side with a smile.

"Is everyone ready?"

Sai looked around, "We're going to Suna, correct?"

"Yes. We're going to see Gaara!"

"Aren't we supposed to be transporting a merchant?"

Naruto grinned and Sakura blushed as Kakashi shrugged.

"I kind of forgot about that part," Naruto admitted and looked around, "So, where is the merchant anyway?"

"Where did Lady Tsunade say we were supposed to meet up with the merchant?"

Sai shook his head and smiled, "I had forgotten I was in a team with idiots."

Naruto looked like he was ready to launch a full scale assault on Sai but Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. Following Kakashi's gaze they looked over to see a traveling merchant with a girl following close behind. She wore a cloth over her eyes. She managed to trip over nothing as they made their way to the waiting shinobi.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye as he recalled that only one person was supposed to be escorted. He glanced sideways at Sai but the pale ninja only smiled at him. He looked back to the merchant approaching them.

"Thank you for waiting for me. I hope you don't mind but my daughter will be joining me on my trip to Suna today. That's not a problem is it? Her eyesight has been troubling her and I would hate to leave her at home by herself."

Kakashi sized up the man and the girl quickly before smiling, "Not at all. We're happy to assist you and your daughter."

Sai heard the inflection of Kakashi's tone that the others couldn't. He knew something was amiss. Sai wondered briefly if he should have spoken with him about what he was doing but knew that the fewer people who knew about her leaving Konoha the better for her at least until they had left the village. If Danzo got his hands back on her she would be locked down even further than before. Before Sai met Naruto he had been a product of Danzo's twisted mind and it wasn't a fate he would wish on anybody.

"I'm Sage and this is my daughter Kohana. Come say hello dear."

Kakashi watched carefully as she moved beside the merchant, "Pleased to meet you. Thank you for protecting us on our journey."

"You can count on us," Naruto boasted.

"It's nice to meet you Sage, and you as well Kohana," Sakura smiled.

"If all of us are ready, then I suggest we begin," Sai said as he turned, giving Kakashi a look before heading out the gates.

"Alright, Sakura and Naruto I would like you to watch the back. Sai and I will take point."

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi moved to catch up with Sai and gave him a side-long glance.

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"Is there something I should know about?"

Sai smiled at him, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I have a feeling you know exactly what I mean, Sai."

"My apologies if I gave you the impression I was hiding something. It was not my intention."

Kakashi looked at him before looking ahead again, "Regardless of whether it was your intention or not I know you know something more about this mission than you are letting on."

Sai glanced behind them to check on their charges, "If I said secrecy was of the utmost importance on this mission would you leave it alone?"

"Probably not."

"Then, I guess I shouldn't say it then. I will scout ahead," Sai said and jumped ahead. Kakashi watched him go then looked back to the merchant and the girl. Slowing his pace he walked beside the merchant.

"I'm glad you were willing to do this," Kakashi whispered and his suspicions were confirmed when the man stumbled before looking up at him in shock.

"A- a trip to Suna for supplies is no big deal. I usually stock up there a few times a year."

"Of course that's important too," Kakashi said and looked to the girl for any sign that would give her away.

"How long ago has your daughter's eyes been giving her problems?"

The man began to visibly sweat, "Just recently, poor dear. Her mother passed away and she has only me to look after her these days."

"Interesting. Perhaps I should take a look when we stop to rest for the night."

"Ah no, I don't think that would be a good idea. Kohana is very shy and gets upset easily. She's not used to strangers."

"I see," Kakashi said and seemed to drop the issue causing the man to sigh in relief.

"Well," he said in an upbeat tone, "I'll just introduce myself to her then I won't be a stranger anymore."

The merchant stuttered as Kakashi moved in front of him to walk beside the red head on the other side of the wagon.

"Hello there," Kakashi said.

Kohana tilted her head towards the voice.

"You are... Kakashi, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. You are _Kohana_," the way he said it making it sound more like a question than a statement.

She laughed, "Yes. It was given to me by a very kind man," she said and turned her face towards her "father".

"It is a very pretty name," he said and was about to ask his next question when she spoke up.

"Thank you very much for taking care of us. I really didn't want to be left there by myself. It was very gracious of you guys to accept another burden on this trip."

Kakashi suddenly felt a little guilty questioning her after all this could be the truth and they were paying customers, "We hope to make it a quick and pleasant trip, Kohana. For you and your father."

"Thank you," she smiled shyly.

Shortly after that Sai returned and Kakashi resumed his position beside him. They traveled until near dark before making camp. Sai volunteered to show Kohana where she could wash up and Kakashi was instantly suspicious again. Her father had said she was shy around strangers though so far she had not shown she was all that shy especially now with Sai when the two of them walked off together. Secondly, her "father" didn't seem all that concerned when Sai volunteered to show her. After ordering Sakura and Naruto to finish setting up camp and keep an eye on the old man he followed after them.

"It took you longer than I thought to follow us, Kakashi," Sai said as he stood beside Kohana. She was clutching onto Sai's arm.

"Well, you know, I'm hardly ever on time anyway. So, why don't the two of you fill me in on the details."

Sai patted Kohana's arm in reassurance, "It's alright, Kohana.," to Kakashi he said, "You were correct in the assumption that she was not the merchant's daughter. Kohana was in need of assistance when I first met her. I didn't have time to explain the situation to you or the rest of the team without raising a whole lot of questions so I simply paid the merchant to claim her as his own."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What kind of trouble are you in, Kohana?"

"She was being held by Lord Danzo. She escaped the facility where he had been keeping her and I found her. Leaving the city is her only option for survival because if Lord Danzo found her in town he would have found a way to take her back."

Kakashi scratched his head,"How do you know she was telling the truth?"

"Her escape was pitiful at best. She had managed to escape the building but due to her imprisonment Kohana can't see very well during the day. She had made it twenty feet into the woods surrounding the compound before she fell over."

Sai reached over to her and removed the cloth.

Kakashi watched her open her eyes slowly. Startled at first his gaze was drawn to her face, particularly her eyes. There was something about them. He stared trying to figure out what it was that bothered him about her eyes. They looked like a very familiar blue.

**Author's Note: ***ahem* Announcing the return of a story I started back in October I believe...Though I um, may have posted it under a Pseudonym. *pokes fingers together* I had a perfectly good reason. This is the first story I've posted with an OC character and I was a little nervous. While it did receive mixed reviews I really like this story, but had forgotten about it until recently so I have moved it to this one and I hope you guys will forgive me for straying under another pen name. (For those who are wondering what the name was... It was QueenHinata, but I have removed this story, the only story, that was posted under that name... I had a feeling though that some of my readers suspected there was a pervy sage involved. Sly Ninjas... They will do well in their training. *pauses* On the other hand they could also become powerful adversaries...

**Hinata: **Y-yo-you used-used my name? *squeaks*

I knew you wouldn't mind. Of course I had to put Queen in front it because you are so beautiful and deserve to rule those around you my Queen. *lecherous grin*

***Hinata passes out***

**Naruto: **What did you do?!

I merely flexed my way with words and showered her with praise... You would do well to take notes.

***Shakes finger at Jiraiya* Naruto: **Look here, Super Pervert! You don't go showering anyone anymore! Got it?

*Shakes head and begins to talk to self* There's no hope. I've tried. I've tried really hard but this is what I get. All those times I spied in the bath house or down by the river... this must be my punishment. Think I'd rather have Tsunade pulverize me than this. At least then it would done and over with.


	2. Troubled

Shrugging off the feeling Kakashi moved closer. Kohana while wary managed not to step back as he neared her. Kakashi looked over at Sai and something silent passed between them. Kohana looked from her prince to the white haired guy known as Kakashi. She continued to stare at him as he was doing to her.

"You have a question?" Kakashi asked looking down at this girl who seemed way too thin now that he had gotten a closer look. Poor girl, there was no telling what Danzo had put her through. She seemed somehow familiar. If only he could remember...

"Are you old?"

Kakashi fell to the ground in shock, laying there twitching as Sai chuckled. Kohana looked from one to the other again in concern.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked Sai as she watched him poke Kakashi with a stick.

Sai looked towards her and smiled, "Of course not. Kakashi is just a little sensitive about his age it would seem."

At that Kakashi jumped up, "I am not. What makes you think I'm old?"

"I heard that as you get older your hair starts to turn white or gray, and..."

"It's quite alright, Kohana. It's a natural assumption considering but if I'm not mistaken Kakashi was born with that hair color."

Kakashi smiled, a little sweat drop appearing, "Being hidden away has affected your social skills."

At this Sai smiled at Kohana, "Don't worry, Princess. Up until recently my social skills weren't the best either. I used to be much worse, trust me."

Kakashi mumbled under his breath, "What do you mean 'used to be'?"

"So," Kohana started, "We are headed to this place called Suna, right?"

Kakashi and Sai both looked to her.

"What am I going to do once we get there?"

Kakashi looked to Sai who looked at the both of them and smiled confidently, "I have no idea."

Kohana looked dismayed and Kakashi looked shocked.

"You are taking her to Suna and don't even know what to do once we get there? What if we have to bring her back to Konoha?" Kakashi asked missing Kohana's eyes widening.

"Naruto is friends with the Kazekage, correct? Then, we shall speak with him when we get there and explain the situation. Gaara is not so coldblooded these days. Kohana...don't wander off."

Kohana stopped in her tracks and looked back over her shoulder at the two guys discussing her as if she wasn't there. She stared at them a moment before looking back in front of her.

"I will make one thing clear. No matter what anyone says or does, I will not go back to Lord Danzo. Ever."

Sai and Kakashi moved to her then. Both seemingly searching for something to say. She turned to face them and Kakashi did the only thing he could think of. He ruffled her hair. Kohana looked up at him in surprise and found the two of them smiling. Slowly she touched her hair.

"You messed my hair up," she whispered real quiet.

"Uh... I didn't... I mean..." Kakashi sputtered thinking guys were so much easier to talk to.

"It was a gesture to reassure you, Kohana." Sai explained.

"Thank you," she said and threw her arms around the two of them. Surprised at first the two looked at each other before returning her hug.

"We should head back soon or Naruto will come traipsing through this forest looking for us."

Kohana wiped her eyes and nodded. The three of them headed back to the camp.

As Kakashi walked ahead into camp he was smacked in the face with a ladle.

"Kakashi?" Kohana asked and knelt down beside him, revealing an on alert Sai behind her.

"Perverts!" Sakura growled and pinned her sights on Sai. He was next to go down as he dodged a cup only to be smacked in the back of the head with a frying pan.

"What gives, Sakura?" Naruto asked from a distance having been subject to her anger tantrums before he knew distance was key. Sakura walked over to a confused Kohana and led her away from the boys on the ground. Kohana looking over her shoulder in worry at them.

"I apologize for those two idiots," Sakura said.

"Are they going to be okay?" Kohana asked.

An angry Sakura clenched a fist in the air threateningly, "They will be fine. The next time you need to bathe let me know and I will show you the way."

Kohana though confused by it all nodded her head. Why would she tell this woman the next time she needed to bathe? Was she expected to tell this strangely pink haired woman _every_ time she was going to take a bath? That was odd. Kohana looked around at their camping ground. So that's what her "father" looked like. He was currently snoring as he hugged onto some kind of pack.

"If you don't mind me asking, Kohana, how old are you?"

Kohana looked around for help from Sai. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the two twitching bodies laying on the forest floor.

Looking back at Sakura Kohana decided to answer honestly, "I'm not sure."

Sakura laughed, "I understand. Shouldn't ask a woman's age or weight. At least not in front of the guys. Well, you look to be around our age so we will leave it at that."

Kohana narrowed her eyes but couldn't tell if Sakura was making fun of her or not. She did just beat up the two guys who said they would help her stay out of Danzo's clutches. Though the two of them seemed to be playing up her attack on them by continuing to twitch. Was that a natural reaction? Was she supposed to attack people who left and then returned? She took the plate of fish Sakura offered her and stared at the fire. This was so confusing and there was another question plaguing her.

"Sakura..."

Sakura stopped munching on a piece of fish to look at her curiously.

"What's a 'pervert'?"

Instantly both Kakashi and Sai were up and redirecting her to her bed roll.

"Oh, don't worry about that."

"It can all be explained in the morning."

"Yes, the morning. You don't have to worry about anything, Kohana."

"Go ahead and get some rest."

"In fact, I'll take the first watch," Kakashi said and Sai started to argue with him but Kakashi took off before he got the chance. Leaving a red-haired girl looking at Sai, curiosity plain on her face.

"Look at that moon, I better assist Kakashi on the watch," Sai said and he too disappeared.

It wasn't until the next morning that she was able to find out what it meant when Sakura pulled her to the side and explained it. Kohana let out a laugh before covering her mouth. Kakashi and Sai... perverts!

* * *

"Do what?!" Danzo roared, "When? How?"

Two shinobi, sweating bullets, stood at attention as Danzo raged at them.

"Yesterday morning, Sir. We noticed the captive trying to escape and..."

Danzo threw a kunai into the speakers throat. As he tried to gasp for air they could hear blood gurgling. Danzo watched the man clutching his throat before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. Without blinking an eye, Danzo motioned to his guards who removed the body without question. Danzo turned to the other shinobi still standing and could feel the fear radiating from the man.

"We have already established that she had escaped. Why didn't you inform me immediately?"

"I know, Lord Danzo, that you are an important shinobi and I did not want to bother you with the small details. We felt sure that we would recapture the girl."

Danzo stood and moved around to the front of his desk, sitting on it.

"And how is it that you failed to recapture the girl? To my understanding, she escaped during the day. How did one little blind girl manage to escape from two healthy, full grown shinobi?"

Gulping visibly, the standing shinobi could feel Danzo's killer intent so that the next words rushed out of him, "I think she had help."

This seemed to distract Danzo momentarily as he considered it. The man let himself relax a moment in relief when Danzo turned to stare at the wall.

"Had help you say? Who could have gotten so close to my base without detection..." Danzo mulled it over a few moments, "Anbu... no... it had to be... SAI!"

Without looking Danzo instantly reached out and gripped the remaining man's throat squeezing the life from him as the man struggled to loosen his grip.

"Damn..." Danzo said and looked at the body he held in his hands as if he didn't realize he had done it. Tossing it to the side he walked back around to the back of his desk and sat. Regaining control of his anger, "Jin! Put together a squad of four, then go find Sai. Under no circumstances do you report back to me until you find him. If the girl is with them, reclaim her. Go."

* * *

"Are we there?" Kohana asked as they stopped. She had to put the cloth back over her eyes as the day had brightened. She noticed as well that the weather became much warmer and the ground beneath her feet had become softer.

"We are indeed," Sage said happily, "I see the kaze-"

"HEY GAARA!" Naruto shouted, waving his hand high in the air. Sakura elbowed him causing him to grin sheepishly. Gaara on the other hand nodded to the group and they entered the passage that would lead them to the city.

Sai moved closer to Kohana to talk with her. Naruto looked slyly at the two walking ahead of them and inched over to Sakura.

"Psst, Sakura, I think Sai likes the merchant's daughter."

Sakura looked over to where he was looking.

"For once you might actually be right," Sakura whispered back.

Kakashi walked beside the merchant as the merchant spoke of all the different goods he could pick up in Suna as Sai and Kohana spoke.

"We're not exactly sure how we're going to incorporate you into Suna yet, but we plan to speak with the Kazekage while we are here. He should be able to offer some assistance."

"The Kazekage?"

"Yes, you heard Naruto saying hello to him. His name is Gaara."

"Oh," she mouthed before, "I didn't hear anyone close by. Was he at the top of the ravine?"

"Suna is a desert and Gaara uses sand. He can use it to float way above ground. Gaara will want to meet with us from the Hidden Leaf now that our mission is complete so once Kakashi and I can speak with him alone we can explain the situation."

Kohana felt fear begin to grip her, "If I can stay in Suna, that means..."

"I will have to return to Konoha. There is no other way around it, Kohana. You will be safer here than in Konoha. Gaara will be able to protect you."

"What if I don't want another prince?" she asked.

Sai smiled and took her hand in his, "Then, he can be your desert knight, Princess. Don't worry so much."

Behind them about 15 feet was Naruto and Sakura gasping when Sai took Kohana's hand.

"He does like her!" Sakura whispered excitedly.

"What's he saying? I can't make it out," Naruto strained to hear.

"Won't it look suspicious to the other two if I do not go with Sage?"

Sai smirked and leaned in closer to her ear, "Don't worry about that, Princess. I've been working on that since we left."

Confused, Kohana tilted her head towards him, "How?"

"By doing little things in front of them that would make them assume that I am interested in you."

This did little to enable her to understand, "I don't understand. Interested in me?"

"Just like the prince in the storybook, Kohana."

"You mean..." she asked and blushed prettily.

Behind them Sakura and Naruto were going nuts trying to get close enough to them without being obvious eavesdroppers.

"She's blushing! He's asked her out," Sakura said and smiled.

"Way to go Sai!" Naruto hollered out causing Sai and Kohana to turn towards their direction just as Sakura sent him flying with a kick.

"Baka!"

Sai laughed and took Kohana's hand in his to lead her further into the city. Kakashi and the merchant looked from one couple to the next.

"Young love," Sage said as he looked on at Sai and Kohana.

Kakashi was quick to change his mind, "More than likely not. Sai is probably just..."

"Not those two. The two behind us. Reminds me of my wife and I when we first started dating."

Sakura's jaw dropped at that, "No way! Never going to happen," before stomping away to hopefully find Temari.

"Oh, yea, it's destined to happen," Sage said happily as he looked back to see Naruto against a wall twitching. Kakashi raised an eye brow at that.

"Well, thank you very much for escorting us to Suna. I hope to see Konoha again soon," the man said and shook Kakashi's hand.

"We look forward to having you back. Thank you."

Kakashi waited for Naruto to join him and the two caught up with Sai and Kohana.

"Sai, Naruto and I will go on to meet with the Kazekage. We will meet up with the two of you later at the hotel."

Sai nodded and they split ways again.

"When will I get to meet with the Kazekage?"

"After the initial meeting. Once Kakashi can get Gaara alone he will explain, until then we will wait at the hotel. More than likely it will be night fall before we can meet with him."

"Thank you so much, Sai, for coming to my rescue."

Sai smiled, "You're welcome, Princess."


	3. My Sister

A knock came at the door causing Sai and Kohana to look up. Walking slowly over to the door Sai called out.

"Who's there?"

"It's Kankuro."

Sai nodded at Kohana and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Sai opened the door to see the puppet master. Kankuro entered the room and Sai shut the door behind him.

"Naruto and Kakashi are with Gaara at the moment. Is there something you needed?"

"Yea, they're still with him right now but there's a message for you from Konoha. It says for your eyes only so Gaara and the others are waiting for you in his office."

Sai looked over at Kohana.

"Is it urgent or may we wait for Sakura?" Sai asked and the look on Kankuro's face told him that it was indeed urgent.

"Kohana, I have to go for a few minutes. Please, stay here until one of us returns."

Kohana looked nervous but nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"If you like I can keep her company until you get back."

"That's okay," she said, "I'll be fine by myself. Thank you."

Kohana didn't really want to be left by herself with this man. Something about his presence seemed off.

"You sure you will be okay, Kohana?" Sai asked and Kohana smiled before nodding.

"Alright, Sai are you ready?" Kankuro asked and Sai nodded. As he left the room he looked back to see her sitting on the edge of one of the beds. She suddenly looked very small in the open room. Shaking the feeling he followed Kankuro to the Kazekage Tower.

It wasn't long after Sai left that Kohana had a bad feeling. Something wasn't right. She had the feeling someone was watching her.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she asked and not for the first time cursed her eyesight. Dark was still several hours away. A noise in the room had her jumping up.

"Who's there?" she called out. As she felt a hand with a cloth clasp over her mouth she tried to scream but it was cut short as she inhaled the noxious fumes of the cloth. She felt herself being lifted as the drug took effect and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Kankuro walked beside Sai all the way to the Kazekage Tower. He didn't make much small talk just the simple 'How are things in Konoha?' Sai had answered with a generic, 'Things are going well.' Was it just Sai or did they take a longer route than what there needed to be? As they arrived Kankuro spoke with the two guards at the entrance and the two of them headed up the stairs. They stopped just outside the door and Kankuro knocked.

"Come in," was the answer. Kankuro motioned for Sai to go in and turned around to go back down the steps. Sai looked at him oddly a moment as something was off by that. Turning back to the door he pushed it open and entered the room.

"Shit!" Instantly Sai was out of the room and flying back down the stairs headed towards the hotel. Passing the guards who were now laying on the ground.

Kakashi watched him go instantly alert. Even Naruto sat up from his chair.

"Is something amiss?" Gaara asked looking at his guests.

"Something's wrong. As socially tactless as Sai is he wouldn't run out like that unless something was wrong," Kakashi explained.

"Do you know what that could be?" Kankuro asked from beside the Kazekage.

"We had a girl with us. Something could have happened to her. Naruto, let's go!" Kakashi called and rushed out of the room with the yellow-haired boy in tow. Gaara issued orders to Kankuro to gather a team and search the city before following after Kakashi himself.

They caught up with Sai as he was rushing back out of the hotel.

"Sai, what happened?" Kakashi asked as he fell into step beside the ninja.

"Kankuro. I should have seen through it. He came to the door and said there was an urgent message for me and then led me all the way to the tower. Only when we arrived..."

"Kankuro had been in the room with us."

"Kohana isn't in the hotel room which means they must have taken her."

"What's going on? Why would they take the merchant's daughter?" Naruto asked as they rushed towards the gate.

"She's not the merchant's daughter. She was a prisoner that we helped escape."

"Do what?!"

"I didn't think Danzo had spies here in Suna."

Kakashi looked up as something cast a shadow above them.

"Looks like the Kazekage is going to help with our search."

"Of course he is, she was taken from the hotel in Suna. Even if he wasn't personally concerned he would have to be politically concerned that this happened on his turf."

"Where would they have taken her?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure they won't go directly to Konoha. There's probably some kind of safe house. We have to pick up some kind of trail... Kakashi, what about your dogs?"

"No good, they would have to have something of hers to get her scent."

"Damn. You guys try to find her trail down here, I'm going up with Gaara," Sai said as he pulled out a scroll with a bird on it.

* * *

Kohana was jostled awake. Looking around her she couldn't remember where she was and then she realized why. Fear slammed into her. She was in a box. Tearing off the cloth over her eyes she looked around. She was definitely moving but there were no windows or holes she could see out of to be able to see what time it was or where they were.

"Let me out!" she screamed and instantly the box she was in was hit.

"Quiet down in there!"

"No! Let me go!"

The box was hit again causing the wood to splinter a little.

"Hey, be careful. We don't have another box to hide her in."

"I could always knock her back out. Then, we wouldn't have to listen to her whine all the way to Lord Danzo's."

_Danzo!_ A panic unlike she had ever felt rose up inside of her. It almost felt as if she were burning up. Clutching at her chest she began hyperventilating.

"Hey! What are you doing in there?"

She wouldn't go back to Danzo's. She couldn't. A force rose up within her causing her to scream for all she was worth. Chakra chains erupted from her in all directions.

* * *

Gaara looked to the east upon hearing the scream. They had spread out to cover more ground so there was no time to go back for the others. Instead he moved in that direction immediately. He could feel something ominous, something familiar. He knew this chakra.

"Naruto..." he said fiercely as he rushed in that direction.

* * *

Kakashi stopped in his tracks when Naruto clutched his stomach.

"Naruto, what is it?"

"It's... It's the nine tails. He's reacting to something," Looking to the east he suddenly took off in that direction.

Kakashi rushed to catch up, "Naruto!"

"Something bad is happening, Kakashi! We have to hurry."

* * *

"What the..."

The box shattered into millions of pieces and Kohana was suspended in the air by the chains. Starting from the middle of her back deep red chakra engulfed her and her chains before turning black. She took on animal like qualities as fear and rage consumed her. The two guys that had been escorting her were on the ground looking up at her in fear.

"What are you?"

Even her voice was foreign as she snarled, "I am Kurai."

Suddenly, with a rush of chakra, Kohana spun drawing the chains from where they had stuck to the ground to whip around her like a barbed tornado. As one of the guys tried to make a break for it a chain shot out from the whirling vortex and struck the guy in the chest, going through. As he screamed and coughed up blood he was yanked back into the swirling chains. Blood splattered everywhere and mixed in with the chakra swirling around Kohana.

"No, please don't!," the other guy screamed and he too got up to run. A chain wrapped around his ankle causing him to fall to the ground. Scrambling and scratching at the ground desperately he screamed in wide-eyed terror. He grabbed on to a tree branch hugging it but the chain around his leg tightened beginning to crush his leg. Screaming in agony even as another chain wrapped around his waist and yanked him back into the razor sharp wind tunnel.

Blood rained to the ground and Kohana let out another scream. The chains whipped into the ground carving trenches as they came to a stop. The chakra that still boiled around her began to slowly dissipate as the chains retracted. The blood dropping to the ground around her splashing on to her. Coming back to normal, Kohana felt drained. She could feel herself losing consciousness again as she dropped to the ground barely able to stand on her own two feet. Her vision began to blur and she reached out in front of her.

"Sai..." she whispered while trying to take a step forward. She collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Gaara was the first to arrive. The carnage even surprising him. Everywhere he looked there was blood and in the midst of it all was a red headed girl. What had happened here?

As he stared Sai dropped from his bird and rushed forward to kneel beside the girl.

"Kohana?" he asked rolling her over. She was still breathing, that was a good sign but she was covered in blood. Not knowing if it was hers or not he lifted her and looked to Gaara.

"We need to get back to Suna, now!"

Gaara moved forward instantly, "Let me take her. It will be quicker and less complicated."

As Sai handed her over to the Kazekage, "It's okay, now, Princess. We've got you."

Gaara looked from the girl to Sai and nodded, "Find Kakashi and Naruto. Tell them I am taking her to the hospital in Suna."

Sai nodded and took back off in the direction he had last seen the two.

* * *

A few hours later Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Gaara were sitting in the waiting room.

"So, Kohana escaped from this guy Danzo, who is from the hidden leaf village?" Naruto asked.

"That's correct. Danzo has been experimenting on people for years under the pretext of training assassins," Sai explained.

"But, how can the Hokage allow that to happen?" Naruto asked punching his own hand.

"Danzo has had the council's ear for many years and explains away what he's doing or covers it up so no one knows about it. The Hokage has little choice in the matter," Kakashi said, "So long as there is no evidence against him."

"But we have Kohana now, surely that would be enough evidence," Sakura said.

"Not so. Danzo left Kohana in complete darkness, she wouldn't be able to describe where she was or who she had seen."

Gaara listened to them discuss the details but looked over at Sai. Sai smiled back at him.

"Kakashi and Naruto didn't get to see the scene in which we found Kohana but you did Sai. Can you explain to me how that happened?"

"I would have to say that the two bandits fought it out with each other," Sai said continuing with his 'trust me' smile. Gaara wasn't buying it. Seeing that much blood reminded him of the days he used to kill people. It reminded him of... him.

"You guys must be tired after today. Go ahead and relax in the hotel."

"I'll keep watch over Kohana," Sai said as Gaara had expected. While the others were reluctant, Kankuro ushered them out. Gaara looked at the pale artist smiling at him.

"You know that's not what happened, Sai. You felt it just like I did."

"The nine tailed fox."

"Yes. It was coming from her. Why didn't you want to tell the others?"

Sai looked almost thoughtful, "If we are correct and the nine tailed fox is inside of Kohana then how would you explain that to Naruto who had the fox sealed within him shortly after he was born? The fourth hokage and his wife sealed the fox inside Naruto before presumably sealing the rest away with Minato himself. What if Naruto was not the only one born that night?"

"Are you suggesting that Naruto might have a twin?" Gaara asked and thought back to when he carried her to the hospital.

"It's not entirely as far fetched as it may seem. It is my guess that the fox had been sealed inside both children but if Minato and Kushina were led to believe that only one of the children survived..."

"Not everyone can survive becoming a Jinchuuriki," Gaara said more to himself.

"Exactly, then they would have focused saving the child that remained living. Since very few people were actually present at the birth then who was to say what actually happened then. It also would explain how exactly the masked man knew precisely where Kushina would be. Someone inside the leaf must have tipped him off."

"Danzo?"

"I'm not sure it was Danzo that tipped him off but I would say he capitalized on it by swooping in and taking the other child before anyone else could confirm a still birth."

"Thinking he was a trusted ally, no one would question it." Gaara finished.

"Who would go looking for a dead child other than the parents? But they perished as they finished sealing the fox inside Naruto."

"You were right in not saying anything in front of Naruto."

"Naruto has a deep sense of justice and would rush off to confront Danzo but now is not the time for that. We need proof. In order to take down Danzo for good and release who knows how many others we have to be patient. It needs to be thought about it from a strategy point of view."

"Agreed. So what is it that you are asking of me?" Gaara asked.

"Simple. Announce to Suna and the world that Kohana is your sister."

"My sister!? Why?"

"Kohana is red headed just like you. It wouldn't be that far fetched to believe and once you have announced it, Kohana will be under your protection as well as a type of public protection. I don't think Danzo will try to recapture her straight away if you announce it. Even he wouldn't want to risk declaring war on another nation. He would immediately lose all favor with the council. Something he has worked very hard for over the years. So he will have to wait for an opportunity, an opening, and that will buy us time."

Gaara looked at the smiling ninja, "You are quite shrewd. So, I take Kohana in under my wing..."

"As a former Jinchuuriki you would be best at helping her."

"Right... You want me to train her as a shinobi."

"Precisely. How else will she learn to live without fear if she can't learn to protect herself."

Gaara thought about this. Thought about everything that was at stake. The possible problems for his village. The idea of training a Jinchuuriki. Then he thought about what he owed Naruto and that was what made the decision for him. If Kohana really was Naruto's sister then he as Naruto's friend had no choice but to protect her even if Naruto didn't realize she was family yet.

Gaara sighed and Sai smiled as a nurse came into the waiting room.

"She's starting to wake up if you would like to see her now."

"Come Gaara, let's go see your sister," Sai said happily.

Gaara looked over at that fake grin of his and closed his eyes, "Baka."


	4. Gaara's Terms

I've had several people asking when this story takes place and figured I would address that at the beginning of this chapter. As I told several others I have a hard time really keeping with time lines so if something is out of place I do apologize. When I started writing this fanfic I had not really thought about a time in the anime that I wanted to place it, but since I've been asked to pin it down by several people... It is after the Kazekage rescue arc but before the Pein Arc.

Also, I feed off the reviews I've been getting! I appreciate it so thank you so much for leaving them! If you have any questions feel free to ask by way of review or IM. Again, Thanks for reading.

* * *

Kohana blinked open her eyes to find herself in a dark room. For a second she panicked, but when Sai placed a hand on hers she turned to look into his familiar face. Relief washed over her.

"Sai..." she whispered.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head," Sai said and ruffled her hair. It was then Kohana noticed the curtains over the windows. She wasn't back in hell, but images flashed before her as she remembered. She hadn't dreamed the whole thing had she. Her mind was reeling from what she had felt last night. What was that other chakra? Had Danzo been correct? Did she really have darkness within her?

"Stop it," Sai softly commanded.

Kohana shook herself from her thoughts to stare at the pale man in the dark.

"Regardless of what may or may not have happened last night you should remember who you are."

"And who am I?" she asked with a shaky voice, tears threatening to spill over. Sai took her chin in his hand.

"You are Kohana, the little flower I happened upon one day. You were kept in the dark, but the light within you couldn't be extinguished. I'm sorry I did not realize that it was a trap sooner."

Kohana threw her arms around Sai, surprising him.

"Thank you, Sai," she whispered into his neck.

Drawing her back to look at her, "There is someone you need to meet."

"The Kazekage?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara the Kazekage of Suna."

Kohana gasped as for the first time she realized they were not alone. Her eyes landed on the tall red-headed man with a tattoo on his forehead.

"It is a pleasure to meet you 'Hana," Gaara said and bowed slightly. She nodded. Kohana was intrigued by him to say the least, but what Sai said next shocked her.

"I haven't given you permission to call me 'Hana."

"Kohana, the Kazekage has agreed to protect you... as his sister."

"What?"

Gaara smiled lopsided, "Welcome to the family 'Hana."

"Sai already gave me a name."

Trying to take her attention away from Gaara, Sai tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"It will be just like with the merchant, Kohana. Gaara is also going to teach you."

"Teach me what?"

It was Gaara who spoke up, "To be a kunoichi."

"He is going to help you learn to defend yourself."

She looked from one to the other, "Couldn't you stay and teach me, Sai?"

Gaara and Sai looked at each other and something passed between them.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

She remembered bits and pieces. The strange feeling overcoming her. Being engulfed in red, then black chakra. She nodded slowly, "Some of it."

"Have you ever heard of a Jinchuuriki, 'Hana?" Gaara asked as he watched her expressions.

"Danzo used to speak of it but I never knew what he was talking about, why?"

"A Jinchuuriki is a host to a Bijuu. A tailed beast that is sealed within a human. We believe that you possess part of a tailed beast within you."

"A tailed beast inside of me... but I don't understand. How could you know?"

Gaara closed his eyes a moment, "I was once a Jinchuuriki as well. When you use part of the bijuu's chakra it is a different surge of power than if you were to use your own chakra. I have fought against the particular chakra that is your bijuu's before."

"I don't remember ever meeting you before much less fighting."

Gaara looked to Sai. Sai held onto her hand.

"Kohana, we believe you possess the nine-tailed fox's chakra. The thing with that is you are not the only one who possesses the nine tails."

She remained silent waiting for the rest of it. She could tell Sai was hesitating over something.

"Gaara fought the other person in possession of the nine tails."

"Who?" she finally asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara said.

"The yellow-haired boy that helped bring us here?" Kohana asked thinking this was too much of a coincidence. The world was so much different than the dark, black room that had once been her cage. It was full of light and confusion. There were so many questions.

"How? How was the beast sealed within us?"

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning," Sai suggested and she nodded. So he told her the story of Minato and Kushina. He explained about the nine-tailed fox being released and he told her what Minato did to seal the beast. Everything that had been told to him about that day so long ago. When he was done he waited, watching as she still seemed to be absorbing it all. It wouldn't be long before...

"Where do I come in? When would he have had time to seal part of the beast inside Naruto, and then seal it away with himself... unless..." She stopped suddenly looking at Sai.

"I believe Naruto is your brother. Not only your brother, your twin."

Tears that she had been struggling so hard to keep in check flowed. So many years wondering if she was really alone in the world. All those years in the dark hating Danzo. She used to have a mother. She used to have a father. She had a brother. A brother who, just a few days ago, she had met. She had traveled with.

"I know it's a lot to take in, a lot to process, but I need you to listen to me, Kohana."

She was looking without really seeing, but she tried to focus on Sai's pale face.

"Naruto does not yet suspect or know that you are his sister. It is imperative that we he doesn't find out right now..."

Kohana stopped hearing. Sitting up straight in bed, her tears changing to anger.

"I have been locked away all of my life and told what I can and can't do. And now I learn I had a mother, a father, and a brother who still lives but I can't rejoice in this fact because of why?"

"Kohana, it's not about what you want at this moment. It's what needs to happen. If you want to see Danzo beaten to a pulp then I suggest you choose to listen to me on this."

Kohana scowled, "I need some time to think."

"Very well, we will visit you again tomorrow, Princess."

Gaara looked at her one last time sitting on the bed with her hands clenched into fists before turning to go. Sai ruffled her hair and followed him out.

Kohana sat there thinking and the more she thought the more agitated she became. Don't tell Naruto?! Baka! She would tell Naruto all right and the two of them would go after Danzo themselves. She had long since gotten up from bed and was pacing the room waiting for night to fall.

As soon as it was dark she moved to the window and jumped out. She looked for the hotel that they had gone to. Naruto would still be there she hoped. Spotting it she jumped to the roof and headed for the door to the stairs.

"Baka."

Kohana turned to see Gaara standing on the edge of the roof arms crossed.

"How did you...?"

Gaara smirked, "You have more in common with your brother than you realize."

"I'm going to tell Naruto and you can't stop me," she glowered a moment then turned to the door. Sand rushed in front of her and blocked her path. She looked back over her shoulder in surprise.

"I agree that you should be the one who tells Naruto, but as we told you before... Now is not the time to do it."

"Bastard! What gives you the right?" she asked rushing him. As she neared him the sand blocked her punch. Howling in frustration she punched at him again.

"Why do you persist? You must realize how useless this is..."

Rearing back to punch him, sand grabbed her wrist to prevent her swing and Gaara had a sense of deja vu when she head butt him. Not hard enough like her sibling counter part as was made apparent by her sitting on the ground rubbing her forehead.

"Ow..." she whined and glaring up at him. He closed his eyes shook his head.

"I owe your brother a great deal."

Curious but not wanting to show it she stuck her tongue out at him and turned around crossing her legs and arms in front of her. This only served to make Gaara chuckle.

"Naruto saved me from my hatred and loneliness a long time ago. He helped shape me into the man I have become," he looked down at the red head who was peeking at him from over her shoulder. She looked away when she realized he noticed.

"Being in the shape you are in now you have no chance to defeat Danzo even with Naruto's help. You can't even manage to get passed me."

She turned and stood all in one motion ready to fight again.

Holding up a hand to stop her, "If you really want to defeat him then you are going to need my help whether you want to admit it or not. Tomorrow morning you will be announced as my sister..."

"But I'm not _your_ sister," she growled.

"Sabaku no Hana."

"Desert flower?" she asked incredulous.

Gaara smirked, "Nice touch is it not?"

"My name is Kohana."

"It is my understanding that Sai gave you that name. It should be no problem for you to take on the one I give you."

She could feel the same rush from yesterday pouring through her. Clutching her chest she growled. Gaara was unfazed by the showing having seen it from Naruto and felt it himself.

"Breathe, 'Hana," he said calmly and walked to her touching her shoulder, "Breathe."

Kohana struggled with the beast within her and focused on Gaara's surprisingly soothing voice.

"That's it. Breathe in, breathe out. You're doing good, 'Hana."

She felt her system coming back to normal as her body began to shake.

"I imagine that the reason you have such problem controlling the beast is due to your sheltered life..."

"Sheltered!?"

"...and all of the recent stress you have come under recently is festering inside of you," he said ignoring her, "If you want to become stronger you are going to have to trust me and in turn I will tell you about your brother."

Kohana looked up at Gaara, "So, if I agree to stay here posing as your sister you will help me control the nine tails?"

"Only if you follow my orders strictly. You are, under no circumstance, allowed to tell Naruto about your relation to him until I give you permission to do so. Violate these conditions and I will immediately cease to train you, is that understood?"

Grudgingly Kohana realized that she needed this man's help. She looked up at him as he offered a hand out to her. Sighing, "I have no other choice," she took his hand, "Deal."

"Again, welcome to the family, Sabaku no Hana."

"For the time being... Thank you, Gaara."


	5. Control

"Nii-San!"

Gaara stopped working on his paperwork and closed his eyes.

"Nii-San! Nii-San! Niiiiii-Sssssaaaannnn!"

He thought briefly about using his sand to block the door as her calls came louder. She was nearing his office and he didn't dare to venture for what yet. He thought back to the day they had come to an agreement. Perhaps it was he who hadn't understood when she said, _"...Thank you, Gaara."_

Every chance she had to annoy him, she had. In her own way, he thought, of rebelling against the terms she was given. He could understand her frustration. Yes, she had escaped Danzo, but she had not won her freedom yet. Gaara looked out his window in thought. Kohana trained hard, he demanded it. He could respect her for her sheer willpower alone. Much like Naruto's, he smiled slightly, sometimes too much like Naruto.

"You can't go in-" he heard Kankuro's feeble protests as his door burst open. Gaara took in her disheveled appearance, her hair having escaped its binding. She was breathing heavy as if she had just ran the entire expanse of Suna, which would also explain the sweating. Her eyes were bright with excitement but her body language was all attitude. She had grown so much in the passed year. It was hard to believe this wild creature was the same little spitfire he had taken in.

"I'm sorry, Gaara, she barreled passed me," Kankuro apologized as he glared at her. Kohana glared right back.

"It's alright, Kankuro," Gaara began and she stuck her tongue out at him, "we can't help it if our little sister has no manners." Gaara watched amused as she whipped her head back towards him.

"Nii-san!" she smiled suddenly and sprinting forward she jumped on his desk sending his paperwork flying. Kneeling on his desk, looking at him innocently. Gaara closed his eyes in slight annoyance.

"What in the world have you been doing that would make you smell like the home of a dung beetle?"

She very nearly growled at that as her eyes narrowed. She plopped down on the desk, further causing damage to his current paperwork.

"I won't tell you if you want to be like that," she sniped and glared at him.

"Then kindly remove yourself from my office. Some of us have work to be doing."

She grinned mischievously and folded her arms in front of her, "Make me."

Gaara was sorely tempted.

"Come on, Gaara-sama. Come see what I have been working on," she finally nudged him. Gaara sighed and stood.

"Very well, Hana. Let's go see what you have accomplished."

She clapped her hands together and grinned, "I'll meet you at the field."

"Why don't we walk-" he was cut short as she disappeared in a puff of smoke sending even more paperwork flying from his desk. He stared at where she had been.

"She's certainly gotten much better at her clones," Kankuro said from the doorway. Gaara had to agree and he felt a lot of pride in that, having been her main teacher.

Kohana continued laying where she was in the middle of the field, letting her breath even out and grinned. She was wishing she could have seen the look on their faces when she had recalled her clone. Standing she moved over to the water barrel. Still the same pale girl from a year ago, a bit dirtier, she thought and used some water to wipe her face clean. She wanted to be so much further in her training. They had to start at the basics and though she had pushed herself hard to learn what most learn in a few years she still felt like she was falling behind.

Gaara watched as Kohana walked to the water barrel. From the way she moved he could tell how she was feeling. Cocky, on top of the world. He preferred seeing her this way. Often times he would look in on how she was doing as she trained without him. She never knew he was there but he could see it, that moment that defeat seemed to creep in on her. Like now, he watched as her shoulders slumped slightly. A moment he would never of seen if she knew he was watching.

"Hana?" came Gaara's voice. She had never gotten used to that, how quietly he could walk. She shook herself from the fog that wanted to blanket her.

"Gaara-sama," she turned all cheerful. Not many would have realized the mask she wore. The village had accepted her the moment it had been announced. He wondered how much of that acceptance still had to do with his people's fear of him. While he had proved himself many times over there were those who couldn't forget the monster he had been and remained wary of him.

"You had something you wished to show me?"

Her eyes lit up, "I've been working on it for a while now but today I finally understood how to make it work."

She moved to the center of the field so he wouldn't be in her line of fire. While she knew he could protect himself, she wanted this moment. She wanted to show him the results of her hard work. She looked at him watching her and felt a surge of emotion. This was it, this was the moment. Closing her eyes she let the moment ride over her like a wave. Two chakra chains released from her back and dug into the ground lifting her into the air. Two more released and flowed effortlessly around her, slow at first, then picking up speed. Through the two chains in the ground she felt where her targets were, two dummies made of straw.

Kohana sent a third chain to join the others around her. Then a fourth until she was completely hidden behind her chains. She concentrated allowing her chakra to barb two of the four chains around her. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she felt the rhythm of the chains, letting them swirl faster and faster. Suddenly she sent out a chain, latching on to one of the dummies and retracting the chain, much like a tape measure. It exploded in a puff of straw and before the straw even had a chance to land she had already grabbed the other dummy.

Instead of retracting that one though she loosened the chains around her and sent all but the two in the ground towards it, wrapping around it tightly. When the chains slowly pulled back into her they revealed only dust of what was left. She slowly lowered to the ground. As Kohana felt her feet touch the ground, a calmness spread over her. She grinned like a mad man as she was able to successfully show...

She looked to where she had left Gaara standing, then all around the training field. Disappointment landed heavily upon her. She had done so well. She argued with herself that she should have waited until their training tomorrow but she had been so excited that she was able to finally control the chains. She couldn't wait to show him.

"Very well done, Kurai."

Kohana's eyes snapped open, alert, angry, and afraid. She couldn't sense where the voice was coming from. A kunai came flying at her from behind, a chain reached out of her hooked onto it and flung it back.

"You seem to be doing quite well for yourself," the voice came again from a different direction, "Lord Danzo will be all too pleased when I bring you back to him. I might even get a promotion."

Kohana tried to calm the swirling emotion in her. She needed to remain calm and focused. She needed to prove she could take care of herself. To prove she could handle moments like this.

"Gotcha," a malicious whisper in her ear along with the feel of hands on her made her snap. Two chains with hooks whipped out of her digging into the guys' shoulders. An inhuman type of scream was ripped from him. Two more chains released from her to wrap around him. She moved him to the front of her and spoke to him, almost as if she were someone else.

"Your biggest mistake in this life was thinking that a scumbag like you could ever capture the wrath of Kurai," she growled in a low voice as she tightened the chains slowly. She smirked wickedly. The sounds of bones snapping and his screams filled the air.

"Hana! That's enough!"

The chains retracted at his voice and Kohana seemed to shake herself. She stumbled back, falling to the ground, as she realized what she had been about to do. What she had been doing. Wide-eyed she drew her knees to her chest staring at the man's broken body. The fact that it was still moving, this lump of flesh and broken bone, was still trying to breathe. She began to shake, no longer seeing anything else but what used to be a human being struggling for air.

Gaara ordered Kankuro to take the man away and he moved to her. Kneeling in front of her, he shook her.

"Kohana," he whispered but when she didn't respond he called to her with command, "Hana!"

Her eyes took in his face and she let him help her up.

"He's not dead, Hana. Broken badly, but that man will live."

"I didn't kill him?" she asked in disbelief. She was white as a sheet.

It was as Gaara thought, it would have been the first time she had remembered taking a life. Though he remembered quite vividly of how they found her surrounded and covered by blood, it was not something she remembered. Probably for this very reason.

"He might wish you had once we begin our interrogation," Gaara promised darkly and he held her to him. Kohana relished in his warmth for the world seemed so very cold. Her mind racing, despite what Sai had told her... She had darkness within her. She had felt so much happiness as her chains crushed that man that it frightened her. She dared not say anything to Gaara. What would he think? What would he say? She hid in his arms a moment longer.

Gaara leaned back and looked at her. She had grown much but she was still sheltered in the ways of life. That was something only she could learn in her own way. He could only show her the ways of the world, only she could learn to accept them and put them into practice.

She pulled away first, blushing, "I'm sorry-"

"You don't have to apologize, Hana," he said, "but I do owe you one. I stepped away for only a moment, I'm sorry. I can tell you have been working hard to master the chakra chains. You seemed to have much more control over them."

She looked at him. Did he just compliment her ability? She smiled slightly, "Thank you Gaara-kun," her eyes widened, "sama! Gaara-sama."

Gaara narrowed his eyes a little at her but thought nothing of it. She had just gone through an ordeal, it was expected that she would still be a little shaky.

"Think nothing of it, Little Sister."

Kohana groaned inwardly and wanted to sink into the ground but it seemed he didn't really notice her slip up. Not in the way she thought anyhow.

"Do you have any classes today?"

She left her inner turmoil alone and looked at him, "Temari is supposed to meet with me later to go over a few techniques. Why? Is there something else you would like to go over?"

"The reason I was called away... A message came from Konoha. We will have visitors tonight."

Kohana was both anxious and wary at the same time, "Visitors?"

"Kakashi, Sai, Neji, and Hinata are coming."

She couldn't understand all of the emotions she was feeling. She frowned. Gaara watched closely as she tried to sort through it.

"Naruto will not be coming?" she finally asked and looked up at him.

"I'm afraid not," he said with a small smile, "It is still too soon for him to know the whole truth. Believe me, Hana, it is for the best."

Anger rose within her, that one she recognized perfectly, "When will it be time, Gaara-sama?" she asked sarcastically. She turned to walk away, Gaara pulled her back to him.

"Please, have a little more patience. The time will come, Hana."

"You wanted me to learn all these things!" she whispered angrily, "All of these rules! And for what?"

"Do you not realize how far you have come?" he asked in turn, "When you first arrived here in Suna, I was told that to escape Danzo's clutches you found the courage to break free and make a run for it. You fell, and hid... Hoping that no one would find you, until Sai rescued you."

She yanked out of his hold and turned on him pointing a finger at herself, "I'm still hiding!"

Gaara closed his eyes, "You are not hiding, Hana. In military terms, you retreated. Now you are regrouping your forces, preparing for the attack."

She felt tears come to her eyes and she shook her head, "He's been watching me. He knows where I train, where I sleep, where I eat. Don't tell me he doesn't," she said when he shook his head, "You and I both know that the man that came here today, that I nearly... It was never his intention to capture me. It was to let me know he hadn't forgotten about me. That he could get to me at any time he wanted. Deny it, I dare you."

Gaara couldn't because it had been his thoughts exactly and he knew that even if the man did survive that they would not get much out of him. He was merely a pawn to Danzo. Expendable and he had served his purpose.

"I will not deny that was his purpose. We both know that it was more than likely his mission but if you want to cave in and let today beat you I won't stop you. I believed you were better than that. You HAVE come a long way in your training but since you don't believe it's doing any good, why should we continue?"

She looked as if he had just slapped her.

"But if by some miracle you do suddenly come back to your senses you will take today as a learning lesson. You need to become stronger, faster, and smarter than your enemy and you won't get that by tucking all nine tails under you. Now, what would you like to do?"

Kohana looked at him and knew he was right. She couldn't just stop her training, while she could probably defend herself against a few low-ranked ninja she had no chance of taking on the more highly skilled ones, but she wasn't ready to concede his point just yet.

"I need some time," she said and walked off of the field.

Gaara watched her go. He knew she had already made the decision to continue the training, Kohana was intelligent, but he let her go at that. When the others arrived was soon enough. What he hadn't told her was that he had specifically sent for the Hyuuga cousins just for their ability to see chakra. Soon they would begin her advanced training as a Jinchuuriki and he wanted to get a reading on her without her knowledge first.


	6. And Then There Was Two

Kohana sat by a small fountain on the edge of town. She could feel the eyes of her newly assigned guard on her back. Sighing she tucked her legs beneath her and stared into the water. She was trying to calm herself. The turmoil inside of her was like a raging sandstorm. Her eyes could not forget the man she had almost killed, her heart could not forget the moment of utter satisfaction as she wrapped her chains tighter and tighter around the man. Sighing, Kohana swirled the water with her hand. Sai was coming. She had not seen him since they had left her here.

What would happen if she let the darker part of her take over? Would all of these mixed emotions disappear? The truth was Kohana had already acknowledged that Kurai was inside of her. She wasn't crazy, at least she didn't think she was crazy.

Kohana took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Into her mind scape she went as she meditated by the fountain. It was a labyrinth. One she had tried before to navigate but for whatever reason she had never been able to make it to the center. Today she was going to succeed. She glared at the hedges and vines before her, and squaring her shoulders she marched into the maze.

"Kohana," came a voice that stopped her in her tracks.

"Hearing voices... that's new," she said aloud and looked around her.

"This way," came the voice.

She looked towards where she thought the voice had come from and hesitated for only a moment. She was unsure of when she had started running but she could almost feel the pull of her muscles.

"Over here..."

Kohana could swear that she had seen something turning a corner. She followed in that direction, ignoring the fact that the more she ran the darker it was becoming. Until finally she came to a clearing with a pond.

"This is new," she said and wandered closer before she realized, "The center."

Looking in all directions she could barely see the maze beyond.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kohana felt a presence beside her but didn't feel fear. She could only nod before bracing herself to face the person.

"Take your time, Kohana. It's not like I've been waiting for you to finally listen to me or anything," the voice said sarcastically. Kohana couldn't help but giggle and she cast a glance at the person.

"Kurai." she said and took in the fox ears and tails. The girl was the same height as her, same blue eyes, but where Kohana had the hair of her mother, Kurai's hair was pitch black.

"What are you staring at?" demanded Kurai and when Kohana did nothing but smile she stomped over to the pond to have a look at herself.

"What is this?" she demanded as Kohana moved closer.

Shaking her head, "I don't understand. What's the matter?"

Kurai reached up and tugged at her ears, "Oh no," then looked over her shoulder to see, moving in a circle. Kohana giggled again causing Kurai to flash some very sharp teeth at her, "You think this is funny?"

Kohana couldn't help it and tried to cover her mouth, "I'm sorry... I just don't know what's wrong."

Grabbing one of the tails, Kurai shook it at her, "This! This is the problem!"

"I don't- I'm not... What?" she laughed.

Kurai grabbed Kohana's arm and dragged her to the pond. Beneath it's calm surface was a huge red fox with nine tails glaring up at her.

"You see that? That is what I'm supposed to look like. You've made me into... into some kind of fox girl!"

Kohana glanced curiously at the fox below, reaching out to touch the water she had her hand smacked. Looking up she could see the shroud of darkness on Kurai.

"Don't do that."

"I don't understand, how did I make you look like you do?"

"It's your mind, I just live in it."

"Perhaps you should explain a little more. If that is you beneath the pond, how can you be here beside me?"

"When both of us were still sealed away in the darkness, you allowed part of me to escape the seal. Not a lot, just what you see here. You needed someone to keep you sane as Danzo tried his _experiments."_

A flash of memory hit her as she remembered. A loud crack sounded out.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Darkness flooded around Kohana as the memory played she could hear another voice. One that was soft and kind speaking to her after all of the evil had left for the day.

_"We're gonna get out of here one day! Just you wait and see. One day, I, Kurai, will help you get out and then... then we will get our revenge on them all."_

That memory morphed into another one. She clutched her chest as the familiar pain of their torture washed over her.

_"This is useless. She's never going to release it."_

_ "You just need to push her harder. Make her run faster, more electricity. If that boy can call upon the chakra then so can this one."_

_ More tests, always more tests._

_ She screamed, "Kurai!"_

And another that flashed as bright as the blue electricity they had used on her.

_"This is no good. She's out. I can't continue while she's unconscious."_

_ "Then, zap her again! If you can't handle a simple task then I've no need for you."_

_ The first ninja that held the rod stepped closer, not willing to disobey his master._

_ "Touch me again and I promise I will kill you," came a commanding voice in a threatening whisper. The man jumped back._

_ "Did that come from her?"_

_ Cruel laughter came from the one called Danzo._

_ "Ah, finally. A bit of darkness. Continue."_

_ A growl could be heard, low and menacing as the man with the rod let a spark of electricity crack though the air._

To the day she had escaped.

_"Test subject 'Kurai' has again become unconscious. Much quicker this time with the rapid increase of electricity combined with the metal of the chains. I will be collecting blood samples again today due to the last batch catching on fire as soon as additive 34 was introduced."_

_ Kohana watched for the first time how she had been able to escape. The man in a white lab coat approached her. Her eyes were covered with a dark and heavy material. She remembered being unconscious. He had removed the metal on her arm so he could get blood. Just as he went to stab her with the needle. Her arm shot up as if someone else's. A growl echoed the room._

_ "I warned you..." was all the voice said before the sound of bone snapping filled the silence._

"It was you..." she said as her vision seemed to clear. The fox girl stood with eyes far older than what she appeared, "You took over some how... Wait a minute."

The fox raised an eyebrow at her.

"This... this is great news!" Kohana started laughing. She laughed til she cried as Kurai stood there looking at her host.

"Don't you see?" she exclaimed and it echoed through her mind scape. It was changing, rapidly. The clouds changed to blue skies. The hedges growing flowers. Kurai growled as the changes took place, looking everywhere, her tails swishing back and forth quickly in agitation.

"What are you doing, Kohana?!"

Grabbing onto her counterpart she danced in a circle, "Don't you see, Kurai? I don't have a dark side! Sure, you're kind of dark and I'm getting the feeling that you're kind of moody at times, but oh, this is wonderful!"

When the mind scape seemed to stop moving, Kurai took in the new surroundings.

"I fail to see how sunshine and flowers make such a difference," watching Kohana dance in a circle before being pounced by the girl.

"We're not darkness," she whispered as she hugged onto Kurai. Despite Kurai's extreme dislike of being sealed within anyone, couldn't help but feel a tug on the heart for this little scrap of a girl.

* * *

"How long has she been like this?" Gaara asked the guard he had assigned to watch over her.

"Since she left the training grounds, Sir."

It was night now. The only lights coming from a quarter moon and the city lights.. Slowly he approached her. From the side he could see that she was relaxed in her meditation, even wearing a smile. A smile?

He realized too late as all of a sudden he had a grinning mad woman in his arms, her eyes lit with excitement.

"Good catch, Nii-san!" she exclaimed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Gaara shook his head and dropped her, starting to walk back towards their place. He fully expected retaliation, was braced for it, but after a moment when she didn't try to tackle him he stopped and looked back to where he had dropped her.

She was still there, laying on her back looking up at the stars. He made his way back to her.

"Look at all those stars, Gaara. Each one a brilliant light shining from so far away. As if they're calling out to us from the darkness beyond saying, 'I'm here.'."

Gaara looked at her a moment before looking up into the sky. Something had changed in Kohana, he could sense it. There was an odd sort of peace about her as if some weight had been lifted. Suddenly she was up and on top of the nearest building. Gaara let the sand lift him to the same building.

"It's going to rain," she said to him as he joined her.

He looked into the sky and at her skeptically, "That is highly unlikely, 'Hana."

They stood there a moment in companionable silence, both watching the sky. It was she that finally spoke up.

"I need a few days," she finally told him. He looked at her, her eyes still on the sky.

"I will see if I can get away for-"

"That's not what I meant, Gaara," she said and looked at him, "I need... a journey."

"I can assign a mission-"

She held up her hand to silence him. This was completely different from the Kohana just a few hours ago. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's this all about, 'Hana? What's happened?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, but I need time to find out, by myself."

"You know I just can't let you go off by yourself. The whole reason you are here is so that we can help you. Keep you safe."

"Trust me on this, Gaara. I will return in a few days."

Gaara suddenly had a sinking suspicion that who he was talking to was not the real Kohana.

"Where have you gone, 'Hana?"

She smiled at him, "Don't worry, Gaara. I am not headed to Konoha. I just need a few days and then I will return."

She could see the anger as he grabbed her wrist, "Damn it, 'Hana. This isn't a game. There are people out to get you or don't you remember what happened today?"

Kohana took her free hand and placed it on his cheek, "Three days, Gaara. If I'm not back in three days I will send a message to you."

"How are you going to send a message if something happens to you?!" he whispered fervently.

"If something does happen I will relay a message in anyway I can but if you don't hear anything then trust that I am okay. I need this time, Gaara. There are things I need to work out and despite public appearance, I'm not your little sister. We made a promise, Gaara, and I have no intention of breaking that promise at this time because what I have to do has nothing to do with Naruto and every bit to do with myself."

Gaara looked at her, knew she was already far from the village. His temper was walking a fine thread that threatened to snap at anytime.

"Three days, 'Hana. If I do not receive word from you in three days I will hunt you down myself," he said with barely concealed frustration and worry.

"Thank you," she said and the clone dispersed leaving Gaara on the rooftop alone.

"Baka," he swore after a moment and turned abruptly towards his home.

Kohana smiled as the information was absorbed into her, "Now, where to Kurai?"

_"Just keep heading South until you reach the ocean. We're going to need a lot of space."_

Kohana grinned, "I hope we can get it done in three days. I think Gaara might go on a rampage if we're not back by then."

_"Then, I suggest you pick up the pace, kid."_

"Are you going to be like this for the entire three days?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I shall be soon entertaining all of the lovelies at Shuto Con in Lansing, Michigan with a beautiful Lady Tsunade, who I believe is hoping to keep me in line, on my arm. It can't get much better than that... except my eyes shall take fill of all the beautiful and sexy people at the convention. Mwahahaha... *cough* I mean... In the name of Research I shall do it!


	7. Time Will Tell

"What do you mean she's not here?" Kakashi asked as the convoy stood in Gaara's office.

Gaara leaned forward, "I mean that 'Hana has left the village."

"When? How?"

"She left last night. 'Hana has come along nicely in her training. So nice that she was able to master shadow clones and was able to fool my guard, and myself long enough to get away."

"You don't think she's headed..."

"No, I don't think so. Something happened with her last night. Something changed but we won't know what it is until she gets back. She asked me to grant her three days..."

"Three days?!"

"I could have sent out a search party and had her brought back here but in this instance I feel it was better to let her go. Let her go now for three days so that she wouldn't try to run for 300 days."

"The Kazekage is correct. This is a cage for 'Hana. Better than her last one, but no matter how pretty the bars, we were still holding her here for her own protection."

Kakashi nodded his understanding.

"Kakashi, how many days can you stall your return to Konoha?"

"I'll send a letter to the Hokage and explain that Hinata has come down with the flu."

"Very good. In the mean time... Welcome to Suna."

* * *

Kohana ran for all she was worth. It felt good to be able to do so without someone stopping her. She felt empowered by her new found freedom.

"How much farther Kurai?"

_"Not too much. You'll know when we reach our destination."_

* * *

Meanwhile back in Konoha.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei is on a mission? He wasn't supposed to leave without me."

"I'm sure that there were reasons you were left behind, Naruto," Sakura responded as they walked through the village with Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Yea, I heard they already had a four man team on this one."

"What?! But Sakura and I..."

"Can it Naruto! They didn't need us on this mission."

He grumbled at that. He wanted to go see how Kohana and Gaara were doing.

"Be thankful. If they had sent you, you would have been subject to the awkwardness of the Hyuuga's," Shikamaru chimed in.

"Yea, after the exams, Hinata and Neji, aren't exactly on the best of terms speaking wise," Chouji added.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked to the east. He could feel something very faintly.

The others stopped and looked back at him.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked and before she realized it a figure was walking beside her towards him. Her skin went cold and she hoped Naruto wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what they had been working on.

"Slacking off as usual, boy?"

Naruto instantly balled his fist as he snapped around to watch the traitor among them.

"What do you want, Danzo?"

"Just keeping an _eye_ on things. It's not a crime to walk through the city is it?"

Naruto nearly growled, "Find some place else to do it than where I am."

"My, a bit touchy, are we? I thought you were beginning to enjoy our talks."

Sakura watched the exchange. What talks? Was Danzo searching for information?

"I told you last time to stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with you."

Danzo leaned in real close and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Such strong words. What have_ I_ ever done to you?"

Naruto was struggling not to lose his temper. Sakura could see it. She looked over at Shikamaru who was watching closely the situation.

"Ah, Lord Danzo, there you are. The council wishes to speak with you when you have a moment," Shizune said with a smile.

Danzo nearly sneered at her but instead smiled, "When are they not?"

Danzo gave another look at Naruto and leaned in once more to whisper before leaning back and gauging whether or not to say anything more.

"I guess I should be going. It was a pleasant chat we had, Naruto. Give my regards to your parents," he stopped and appeared as if he just suddenly realized, "I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me. Good day."

They waited for Danzo to leave, the air tense.

"Man, that guy is a drag," Shikamaru said his arms folded behind his head. He looked casual as he glanced over at Naruto but his mind was calculating as it searched for a reason of Danzo's prodding.

Naruto seemed to be in shock. His eyes unfocused. Sakura ran the short distance to him and touched his shoulder.

"What did he say, Naruto?" and when he didn't respond, "Naruto?"

* * *

"This is it," Kohana said as she felt the ocean breeze wash over her face. She looked around her and there was nothing for miles around. Just water and sand. Her heart felt lighter than it ever had before.

"This is the place you wanted me to come to. It feels so much different here than anywhere I've ever been. It's not just the sounds of the waves or the sound of sand gliding over sand... it's as if this place was meant for me.

_"Good. Now's the time... Release the seal."_

* * *

"Lord Kazekage! We've just received word from Konoha. Naruto has left the village," Kankuro rushed as he burst through the door.

"What happened? Where is he headed?" Gaara demanded as he stood.

"The message is still being decoded, but I thought you should know as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Kankuro. Send word to Kakashi to come at once and get me the rest of the message quickly."

Gaara's mind raced but his gut instinct told him what the rest of the message said. That meant that Naruto was either headed to where Kohana was by tracking her through the link of the nine tails or headed to Suna to confront those who hid the information from him. Gaara was hoping that Naruto was mad enough at Kakashi, Sai, and him to come for them first.

* * *

Hinata stared out the window of their room as Neji leaned against the wall.

"What do you suppose she's doing?" she asked.

"There's no telling, but if what they say is true and she is Naruto's sister then Kage help Konoha," Neji answered without opening his eyes.

"I think the world would be a better place if there were more shinobi like Naruto," she defended as she turned around.

Neji opened one eye to look at her, "You only say that because you're in love with him."

She blushed but didn't try to deny it, "You know he's good at heart. He means well... just sometimes he gets worked up over stuff."

Neji let a smile slip and pushed away from the wall to walk over to her.

"If you're looking for an approval of your choice for a husband, then you have it. Kage knows you could do much worse than with an over active idiot."

"Th-that's not. He doesn't... We haven't..." she stuttered as he let out a laugh and ruffled her hair, "Neji!"

"Everyone knows you're in love with Naruto except Naruto. When are you going to get around to making it obvious to him?"

She fell back to the childish mannerism of pointing two fingers together in front of her, "When he's ready he'll notice me. He's doing so many important things that it would be wrong of me to try to tell him right now."

Neji glanced at her again, "What am I going to do with you, Cousin?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I'll tell Naruto how I feel about him, the day you tell Tenten how you feel about her."

Suddenly it was Neji's turn to be uncomfortable, "That's none of your concern."

She smiled and playfully punched his arm, "Only cause you thought no one noticed the moon eyes you make at her."

A knock came at their door just before Kakashi entered, "We have trouble..."

* * *

"Kurai!" Kohana called as she dodged another attack. Daylight of the second day had already come. The beast before her was the nine tails and the chains she had around it were starting to crack. From the moment of the first day when she had released the seal, she had been on the defensive. Taking a few shots now and again but the fox didn't even seem effected by her effort. She could also tell that the fox was holding back.

_"Keep in control. Remember the feeling of when you first arrived."_

Tired, she ran across the top of the water around the beast trying to get as many of her chakra chains around it as possible to keep it steady. One of the tails smacked her as she tried to jump over it, sending her flying back on to the bank. She lay there dazed, the vision of the fox wavering before her. Her vision went black.

_"Kohana!"_

_ "Kohana?"_

* * *

Shikamaru, Sakura, and Chouji raced to catch up with Naruto. If they could just get a little bit closer then Shikamaru could use his shadow possession to stop him but it was becoming apparent that they weren't going to catch him.

"Sakura, Chouji... We're being followed."

"I know," Sakura said as they continued on.

"Danzo's men?"

"Most likely," she said, "It was likely that this was his plan all along."

"What do you think he said to him?" Chouji asked.

Sakura shook her head, "I can only guess that he said something about Kohana."

"The merchant's daughter you escorted over a year ago?"

"Turns out she wasn't the merchant's daughter. Sai had rescued her from Danzo."

"So, what's the connection with Naruto and Kohana?" Shikamaru inquired.

"I'm not exactly sure. Everyone knows that Gaara announced Kohana as his sister a year ago."

Shikamaru stopped as the thought hit him. The others stopped just ahead and looked back.

"Shikamaru?"

"If everything is correct and there's only a 5% chance that this is even remotely possible. Kohana isn't Gaara's sister. We know that. She was rescued from Danzo out of Konoha. What would make Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, agree to take her on as his sister?"

Sakura was trying to follow his thought process, "Why _would_ Gaara offer her safe haven?"

"As the Kazekage he has a responsibility to protect his people. We already know that Gaara and Naruto are close and that Gaara feels like he owes a debt to Naruto. He doesn't owe a debt to Konoha. A random shinobi would not be offered safe haven. Danzo finds out this girl is missing and suddenly he takes an interest in Naruto. What does Naruto have in connection with this girl? Other than the fact that he unknowingly helped her escape. I believe there's a direct link between the two. Gaara is protecting Kohana because she's related to Naruto."

"That would mean... Kohana is Naruto's sister and not Gaara's?" Chouji asked.

"If I'm correct, then yes."

"Then, that would mean..."

"The nine tails."

"That's the direct link between the two of them. Naruto can show Danzo just where Kohana is. He's using Naruto to try and get Kohana back."

All three of them sprung back into the chase after Naruto. Danzo's men close behind them.

* * *

"Naruto knows about Kohana," Gaara said as everyone gathered in his office on the afternoon of the second day.

"How? I thought you said Kohana wouldn't..."

"She didn't. We forgot. All this time, we forgot there was another player in this story. We weren't expecting him to make this move but desperate times call for desperate measures and you best believe that he is feeling the pressure right now."

"Danzo?"

Gaara nodded as he steepled his fingers together in front of him, "This passed year we have been training her to become stronger. The stronger she becomes the more likely she will be able to defend herself against Danzo. He doesn't want that."

"But what benefit would he gain from telling Naruto about his sister?" Hinata asked.

"We haven't figured out which direction Naruto is headed in at this moment. If he's headed to Kohana then Danzo gets what he wants. If he's headed here to confront us then Danzo gets what he wants."

"Either he shows Danzo where she is... or Naruto provides a distraction so he can accomplish it himself," Kakashi explained.

"So, what is our plan of action?" Sai asked.

"There's more," Gaara said and the intensity of the room rose as they waited to hear what else there could be, "I can't be certain but yesterday morning I felt a surge. One that comes with the nine tails and I'm positive that it wasn't from Naruto."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that somewhere out there is a girl that has a whole lot of demons coming after her. I suggest we split into two teams. One team head for 'Hana, and the other to intercept Naruto. The message said there were three shinobi following him so they will be able to assist us," Sai said.

"I agree with Sai on the two teams but we need to decide who will be going for who?"

Neji piped up, "It makes sense to split Hinata and I up so that each team has a direction. Hinata will join the group for 'Hana. Gaara and Sai will also be on that team. Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, and I will head for Naruto."

"Kankuro will have to stay behind here, so as to not leave Suna defenseless. Other than that I agree on the groups," Gaara said and looked around the room to see each of them nod. Not knowing what they were getting themselves in to, they paired off to prepare.

* * *

_"Kohana? What kind of name is Kohana?"_

_ "What kind of name is Naruto?"_

_ "Now see here, that was to honor Jiraiya."_

_ "What kind of name would you have picked out for a girl then?"_

_ "Well, uh, ..."_

_ "Exactly my point. I suppose it could have been worse... Kohana is a pretty name."_

_ "Yea, it does have a nice ring to it, Kohana Uzumaki."_

Kohana blinked several times as she opened her eyes to see the backs of two individuals. She frowned as she looked from the yellow haired man in the white overcoat with the word Namikaze on it to the read haired woman in dark blue shirt and pants with a green vest on.

"Who?... What is this?"

"She's awake."

"You go ahead, I'll hold this one," Minato said as they both looked over their shoulders at her.

Kushina nodded and turned towards her. Kohana stood quickly as the woman approached.

"You look so much like him," Kushina said causing Minato to holler back over his shoulder, "But she has your hair."

"I don't understand, what is all of this? Where did you come from?"

Kushina smiled, "It's a long story but we don't have much time. I'm so happy that you're alive. They told me you were dead when you were born but somehow you survived."

Kohana took in the red hair, the talk, all of it. It was sinking in rapidly, "You're my mother?"

Kushina nodded as a tear escaped.

"But, how? I thought you two died a long time ago."

"Your father is an amazing man. When he sealed the nine tails with in you and Naruto he also sealed a piece of each of us with it so that one day we would be able to help you when you needed it."

Kohana didn't know how to feel. Over the last year she had been able to see how parents were with their children but it never did translate into her own past.

"I'm not sure... how I'm supposed to react. I've never had anything close to a mother or father before."

Kushina seemed to suddenly burst into flames of anger as she cracked her knuckles, "I know and if I ever get my hands on that man he'll wish his grandparents had never met before."

Kohana let out a surprised laugh as tears ran down her cheeks and she did what she would have if it had been Temari in front of her. She hugged her. The feeling of being safe surrounded her as Kushina returned the hug.

"There's my baby girl. You've gotten so strong, so beautiful, but there's things that still need to be done, sweetheart."

Kohana glanced up to the nine tails raging behind a barrier and over at her father who smiled at her.

"Whoever named you must have been a really nice person," he called over his shoulder and the two women went to join him.

"Why do you say that?" she asked as Kushina took over the barrier so that Minato could talk with his daughter.

"Because you've grown into a beautiful flower despite what Danzo tried to do to you," he said as he ruffled her hair. Kohana stared at him and curious, threw her arms around him. Surprised but touched Minato encircled her into a hug.

"I was right," she whispered.

"Right about what?" Minato asked.

"The safest place in the world is in the arms of your parents."

Minato laughed causing Kohana to blush and bury herself in his shoulder. Minato squeezed her and looked at Kushina over her head.

"I wish we could stay forever," he started and she looked up at him, "but this is only a part of who we were. Before we get into that, know that Kushina and I love you with all of our hearts. We wish we could have raised you and Naruto ourselves but we did what had to be done a long time ago to save the lives of those we cared about. You understand?"

She nodded, "I'm glad I got to meet you. I think I would have liked having parents."

Kushina looked over at Minato, "It's time."

Minato looked back down at his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"It's time for you to finish this fight, Kohana," Minato said and turned her back around to face the fox.

Reaching out beside her Kohana took each of their hands and squeezed them in reassurance as the barrier broke into a million pieces.

As the pieces fell to the ground, Kohana launched herself into the air, the confidence of being happy deep within her, and 12 chains burst from her grabbing a hold of the fox.

"I don't want you to be a prisoner!" she called to the fox as she strengthened the chain with every bit of chakra she had left.

"Lies! All humans lie!"

"It wasn't my choice to seal you within me. It wasn't my choice to be raised by Danzo. Work with me, Kurai, please. I don't want to go back into a cage anymore than you do."

The fox seemed to consider it, testing the bonds of the chains around him.

"I won't serve a weak master..."

"I am not weak!" she raged and the fox seemed to smile and close its eyes.

"Remember that, little one," the fox whispered and then shattered. The blast sent her flying back and though her body was beaten she felt a sense of peace come over her again. Arms reached out and caught her tumbling to the ground with her.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad," she managed.

"They didn't catch you, little one."

"No, not this time, but they caught me all the same," Kohana smiled as her parents wavered and then disappeared, "Are you going to disappear too, Kurai?"

"I'll be here when you need me."

"Thank you," she said and passed out from exhaustion on the sand. The image of the fox girl stayed a moment longer, staring off back towards Suna.

"I hope you're ready for what's coming next," Kurai said and brushed Kohana's hair from her face before fading away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the hiatus but I was distracted by life I suppose. The inspiration to write my stories comes and goes but I appreciate those that still stick around and read them. Even if it does take me a while to get there, I will update. So, off I go on another exciting adventure.


End file.
